world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
111113jossiktlaloc
02:56 -- greatTenochtitlan GT began trolling garrisonedGuardian GG at 14:56 -- 02:57 GT: Yo 02:57 GG: Hey there! 02:57 GG: How you feel-ng? 02:57 GG: Not freak-ng out, - hope? 02:57 GT: Why would you xay that 02:57 GG: Dude -'m you-r mo-ra-l 02:58 GG: -t's my job 02:58 GG: also, - dont want you to get hurt 02:58 GT: From what 02:58 GG: Yourself 02:59 GT: 8:| 02:59 GT: The fuck ix that xuppoxed to mean 02:59 GG: last t-me we talked, you were fl-pp-n out 02:59 GG: add that to your penchant for halluc-nagen 02:59 GG: and -t -s not a good m-xture 03:00 GT: Well, I xhould be freaking out 03:00 GT: I wax getting kinda uxed to the game, then WHAM 03:01 GG: what happened? 03:01 GT: Null xayx xhe'x black for me, OUT OF FUCKING NOWHERE 03:01 GG: whoa what 03:01 GG: th-s -s 03:01 GG: th-s -s not good 03:01 GG: at all 03:01 GG: th-s should not be happen-ng 03:01 GT: IKR xhex not even hot 03:01 GG: what 03:01 GG: -'m sorry but 03:01 GT: And I wax all, 03:02 GT: "Don't throw yourxelf like a whore at me we're already friendx 03:02 GT: And xhe got mad 03:02 GG: jegus chr-st 03:02 GG: as your mo-ra-l 03:02 GT: I'm obviouxly not black for her why would xhe be mad ugh 03:02 GG: - feel - should tell you that was a k-nda d-ck-sh th-ng to say 03:03 GG: are you black for her? 03:03 GG: at all? 03:03 GT: Ew no 03:03 GG: ok good 03:04 GG: becuase that would 03:04 GG: not be good at all 03:04 GT: The only thing I hate about her ix that xhe hatex me for NO REAXON 03:04 GG: hrm 03:04 GG: has she expl-c-tly stated why she hates you? 03:05 GT: I'm a "douchebag" 03:05 GT: And I will admit I can xay xome xhitty thingx xometimex, but what irkx me ix the TIMING xhe xayx it 03:05 GG: the t-m-ng? 03:05 GT: "Hey Null how are my plantx" 03:06 GG: and then she just flew off the handle at you? 03:06 GT: " HGU UOY ERA A KCID" 03:06 GT: Like that 03:06 GG: huh 03:06 GG: you may have h-t a nerve 03:07 GG: her plants m-ght have been lost when she got to her land 03:07 GG: and she would NOT be happy about that 03:07 GT: Thix wax before we entered 03:07 GG: wow really 03:07 GG: huh 03:07 GT: Yex 03:07 GT: Total bitch 03:07 GG: what no 03:08 GT: I'm juxt making xmall talk, but I guexx that makex me literally the worxt 03:08 GT: In her eyex 03:08 GG: theres obv-ously some outs-de factors 03:08 GG: you're not the worst 03:08 GG: l-ke not at all 03:08 GG: she was probably just hav-ng a bad day 03:08 GG: we all do once -n a wh-le 03:09 GT: Thix ix conxixtent bullxhit 03:10 GT: And I juxt kinda don't get it 03:11 GG: what 03:11 GG: what are you not gett-ng? 03:11 GT: Why xhe getx mad at me for no reaxon 03:11 GG: huh 03:11 GG: - dunno man 03:11 GG: -'m not exactly an expert on people 03:12 GG: - really hope she not leg-tametly black for you, though 03:12 GG: that would not be good 03:12 GT: Well, xhe ix 03:12 GG: urg 03:12 GG: th-s -s really bad 03:13 GT: Why ix that bad, I know all the ladiex love me 03:13 GG: well 03:13 GT: What 03:13 GG: that would mess th-ngs up for me personally 03:13 GG: -'m uh 03:13 GT: WHAT 03:13 GG: -'m k-nda ser-ously fuck-n flushed for Null... 03:14 GT: Pffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffthahahahahaah 03:14 GT: DUDE 03:14 GG: what 03:14 GT: Holy xhit I'm dying over here 03:14 GG: ok that -s ser-ously not cool 03:15 GT: Ok I'm xorry 03:15 GG: these are ser-ous feel-ngs -'m hav-ng over here 03:15 GT: But--juxt-- Nullar? 03:15 GT: Really? 03:15 GG: yeah 03:15 GG: yes 03:15 GG: why? 03:15 GT: Whatever, to each their own 03:16 GG: ok so you see why th-s would be a major problem 03:16 GT: No 03:16 GG: my matespr-t can NOT be my mo-ra-ls k-smes-s 03:16 GT: I don't like her 03:16 GT: No problemx here 03:16 GG: good 03:16 GG: just mak-n sure 03:16 GG: cos that would be a mass-ve clusterfuck 03:16 GT: Doex xhe know? 03:16 GG: no 03:17 GG: -'m uh 03:17 GG: work-ng on that 03:17 GT: You know xhe likex that purple fuck 03:17 GG: yeah... 03:17 GG: but bal-sh -s 03:17 GT: A prick 03:17 GG: extermely th-ck when -t comes to quadrants 03:17 GG: and maybe a b-t of a pr-ck 03:18 GT: And get thix 03:18 GT: HE GOT MAD AT ME 03:18 GT: FOR GETTING MAD AT HER 03:18 GG: for what? 03:18 GG: ... 03:18 GT: FOR UNXCRUPOLOUXLY THROWING HERXELF AT ME 03:19 -- garrisonedGuardian GG rubs his temples forlornly -- 03:19 GG: jegus chr-st 03:19 GT: AND HE'X THE ONE WHO FUCKING TURNED HER DOWN FOR A TWINK 03:19 GG: ... 03:19 GG: a tw-nk? 03:19 GG: oh you mean SO 03:19 GT: Yea 03:19 GT: Thoxe guyx 03:20 GG: hrm 03:20 GG: oh btw 03:20 GG: how are th-ngs w-th you and beau? 03:20 GT: Hahaha 03:20 GG: what 03:20 GT: Fuck that 03:20 GG: -t d-dn't work out? 03:20 GT: It never WAX a thing 03:20 GG: so what was -t then? 03:21 GT: Xhe wax juxt faking it to uxe me for information 03:21 GG: ah 03:21 GG: hrm 03:21 GT: The xecond xhe didn't need me 03:21 GG: - see 03:21 GG: that was totally not cool of her 03:21 GT: Xo now I'm going to kick her axx 03:21 GG: wa-t 03:21 GG: let's not be hasty 03:22 GG: as your mo-ra-l, -t -s my job to make sure you stay calm 03:22 GT: Xhe wax being extremely haxty by fucking with my emotionx 03:22 GG: and don't do anyth-ng -d-ot-c 03:22 GG: but st-ll 03:22 GG: th-s game may well depend on the presence of all the players 03:22 GG: so remov-ng her from the board would be a bad move 03:23 GT: Whatever, they're going to kill one of their own anywayx 03:23 GG: yeah, so -'ve heard 03:23 GT: That Dean guy I think 03:23 GT: What'x one more 03:23 GG: that -s not a healthy att-tude 03:23 GG: - want you to do someth-ng for me 03:23 GT: What 03:24 GG: someth-ng - use to calm myself down somet-mes 03:24 GT: Drugx? 03:24 GG: close your eyes, take a deep breath, count to ten, and exhale 03:24 GG: just do that a few t-mes and we'll see where we're at 03:24 GT: Here'x the thing 03:25 GG: what? 03:25 GT: I'm not angry. I'm xeriouxly dixtrexxed by that prick 03:25 GT: I need to do thix, and I xwear I won't bother anyone ever again 03:25 GG: no dude 03:25 GT: JUXT THIX ONE THING 03:26 GG: don't go down that road man 03:26 GG: once you start 03:26 GT: I'll xtop 03:26 GG: you won't want to stop 03:26 GT: I don't have a problem with any of the other humanx 03:26 GT: I xwear 03:26 GG: trolls are a naturally v-olent race 03:27 GG: no matter what you feel now, you have no -dea howe you'll feel after 03:27 GT: Violence ix too much damn work 03:27 GT: I've done it before you know 03:27 GG: but st-ll 03:27 GT: Quite a few timex actually 03:27 GG: ... 03:27 GG: what do you mean 03:28 GT: Xacrificex to the Trolltec godx of courxe 03:28 GG: ... 03:28 GT: I had to do it! 03:28 GG: you see, th-s -s what - mean 03:28 GG: d-d you 03:28 GT: It wax a ritual cuxtom! Yex! Otherwixe I would have been urxurped from the throne 03:28 GG: ... 03:28 GT: I didn't particularly LIKE it 03:29 GG: ok, - get what you're say-n 03:29 GT: Do you? 03:29 GG: and suppose you d-dn't have a cho-ce then 03:29 GG: bbut you have a cho-ce now 03:29 GG: you can choose to keep hurt-ng people 03:30 GG: or you can choose to r-se above -t 03:30 GT: I didn't chooxe thix 03:30 GT: Xhe did 03:30 GG: And now you can choose 03:30 GG: to -gnore her cho-ce 03:30 GG: and be the better person 03:31 GT: I've already told a few people on our xide 03:31 GT: Doubtlexx xome of thoxe fuckx have let that go around 03:31 GG: (( wait one )) 03:33 GG: you can st-ll take the h-gh road 03:33 GT: I don't know if xhe knowx 03:33 GT: But let'x xay xhe'x axxuming I will 03:33 GT: Xhe'll fucking attack me on xight 03:34 GG: are you say-ng you cant avo-d a f-ght w-thout hurt-ng someone 03:34 GT: Not when you've already commited to it 03:35 -- garrisonedGuardian GG groans at his quickly growing headache. being a moirail is hard. It's hard, and no one understands -- 03:35 GG: ok 03:35 GG: as your mo-ra-l, here -s what - recommend 03:35 GG: avo-d a f-ght 03:36 GG: and -f she comes for you, try to end -t w-th m-n-mal damage to e-ther of you 03:36 GT: Then what 03:36 GG: try to resolve the problem 03:36 GG: actually, do that part f-rst 03:36 GT: 8:( 03:36 GT: My problem can't be xolved 03:36 GG: try to make the -ssue not be an -ssue anymore 03:37 GT: Xhe already did it 03:37 GT: And that really hurt you don't even know 03:37 -- garrisonedGuardian GG hits tlaloc with his cursor -- 03:37 GT: Augh fuck 03:38 -- greatTenochtitlan GT rubs the back of his head -- 03:38 GT: You didn't fucking have to give me a concuxxion! 03:38 GT: Owww 03:38 GG: who cares 03:38 GG: -t's -n the past 03:39 GG: the past can hurt 03:39 GG: and you can e-ther let -t def-ne you 03:40 GG: or learn from -t 03:40 -- garrisonedGuardian GG swings the cursor at tlaloc again -- 03:40 -- greatTenochtitlan GT ducks -- 03:41 GG: see what - mean 03:41 GG: -t hurt 03:41 GG: but you learned from the pa-n 03:41 GT: By that logic, juxtice would never exixt 03:41 GG: just-ce -s somet-mes necessary 03:41 GG: but so -s personal growth 03:42 GT: Holy xhit dude 03:42 GG: what? 03:42 GT: You are wixe beyond your xweepx 03:42 GG: haha thanks 03:42 GG: -'ve never really thought of myself as very w-se ar anyth-ng l-ke that 03:42 GT: Maybe if I apoligize, I can xtill get in her pantx! 03:42 GG: ... 03:43 GG: that's the s-pr-t! 03:43 GT: Maybe... uh 03:43 GT: I xhould talk to her right now? 03:44 GG: go for -t, man! 03:44 GG: go rebu-ld that br-dge! 03:45 GT: Maybe I might put in a good word for you next time I talk to Null 03:45 GT: If xhe doexn't yell at me for no reaxon 03:45 GG: thanks man 03:45 GG: see what just happened here 03:45 GG: we just ACCOMPL-SHED STUFF 03:45 GG: are we the best mo-ra-ls ever or what? 03:46 GT: <> 03:46 GT: Fuck yea 03:46 GG: <> 03:46 GG: the f-rst 03:46 GG: the best 03:46 GG: fuck all the rest 03:46 GT: Aww yixx 03:46 GT: Xee you later palebro 03:46 GG: later man 03:46 -- greatTenochtitlan GT gave up trolling garrisonedGuardian GG at 15:46 -- Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.